1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices facilitating wireless transactions. More particularly, the present invention relates to secure operation of a versatile device based on whether an authenticated user continues to wear the versatile device after initiating its use.
2. Related Art
Currently, there are a number of devices configured to facilitate a wireless transaction for an authenticated user. The wireless transaction can be of any type (e.g., credit card type, debit card type, access control type, etc.). Some of these devices can be comfortably worn by the authenticated user because the device is implemented as a wristwatch. This wristwatch typically executes an authentication mechanism for identifying the user and utilizes a mechanism for data transfer over short-range wireless radio or transponder data links. Such wristwatches are primarily used in access control applications such as a ski lift pass. Although these wristwatches provide a good authentication mechanism for identifying the user and subsequent access to a variety of services, possession of the wristwatch is the only form of authorization required. Consequently, unauthorized use of a pre-registered (i.e., where a user has been authenticated) wristwatch is often difficult to prevent.
In addition to wristwatches, a large number of payment devices (e.g. credit cards) rely on simple security methods, where possession is the principle form of user authentication. More intelligent smart card style payment devices offer increased levels of security in terms of their stored data and transaction interaction, but still only offer security based on user association or ownership of the intelligent smart card style payment devices and offer no increased protection in terms of use-based context security. In the majority of cases, a lost or stolen card is vulnerable to misuse by others.
What is needed is a versatile device that implements a use-based context security scheme.